Demolition Hearts
by Susan Suicide
Summary: My Chemical Romance Fanfiction. Could the powers of love tear the twins apart? Could their damaged realationship ever be repaired? In Demolition Hearts, Franks twin Sister Faith falls in love with someone unsuspecting. Can Frank learn to forgive and let go? Could Faith?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to my new story.. Demolition Hearts. It's a My Chemical Romance fanfiction. It might have some content people won't like, but i don't give a shit. You don't like MCR or what I write then fuck off. I'ma write this my way, so if facts are wrong, I only changed them to fit my story. #Justsayin #SorryNotSorry**_

Chapter 1

**Faith**

I woke up in the room me and my twin brother Frank shared. My name is Faith Iero, and I play drums, guitar, bass, and singer. Basically I could be a one person band if I only could do all those things at once. I looked up and saw my brother still sleeping. I picked up my pillow and threw it at his face. He somewhat woke up.

"Morning twinnie!" I yelled, laughing. I jumped up and onto his bed and started tickling him.

"Not fair!" He yelled back laughing and pushing me off him. I fell on the floor.

"Hey! You coulda hurt me!" I shouted at him.

"You took the risk by tickling me." He said laughing. He got out of bed and helped me up.

We went down to breakfast and had whatever was in the fridge. Mom and Dad had already left for the day. Me and Frank had eggs and toast. It's scary how much in common we actually have. I play instruments. He plays guitar. We both sing. We listen to the same music. We have the same posters hanging up in our room. We were basically mirror images of eachother. If I wore a shirt one day, the next he would be wearing it and vice versa.

"Hey Fai?" He said. Fai was his nickname for me.

"What up?"

"Revenge." He said smiling, getting up and picking me up so fast and throwing me over his shouldar. He ran me out back and threw me in the pool.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Frank Iero." I said getting out and running after him. He ran like his life depended on it. I caught him in the living room and tackled him down tickling him like crazy and getting him just as soaked as I was.

"Okay. Okay! I surrender." He yelled out laughing.

"Good."I said getting up and walking towards our room, only to be tackled again.

"Tell me why I love you Frankie?" I said laughing.

"Because you're stuck with me?" He said laying on my back.

"That is true. Now get off so I can go change."

"Whats the magic word?"

"Uhmm I love my twin sister and don't want to torcher her?"

"Ehh wrong. It was Frank is awesome and the best twin brother alive. But I'll get up cause I love you anyway Fai." He said laughing and getting up. He pulled me up. "Go get changed so I can and then we can go cause chaos."

"We hanging with the guys today?"

"Aren't we always? It's just Ray and Mikey today though. Bob has plans with some girl and Gerard is to into his drawing to come out again.

"Awesome. I'll go and change and try not to break to many laws while I wait for you." I said laughing. I ran up and changed into black skinny jeans and a black Misifts tee and my vans and went down stairs after straightening my long black hair.

"Frankie!" I yelled out while he was changing.

"What Fai?" He yelled back.

"Can we dye my hair later?"

"Sure! Just pick up some dye and I'll do something cool. Hey pick up the same color for me we could match again!" He yelled back laughing.

"That would be awesome." I yelled back.

"Hah people already think we look a lot alike as it is." He said coming downstairs. He had on the same Misfits tee and skinny jeans as me. And the same vans.

"I wear it better." I said laughing. The only difference is shoe size, and the fact that mine is skin tight and his is a little bit looser.

"This is why we are twins." He said laughing. We walked arm in arm to Mikeys and Gerards apartment.

He was waiting outside for us.

"Why doesn't this surprise me." Mikey said laughing.

"Don't hate on us." Frank said laughing.

"Yeah we're just way more awesome then you could ever be." I said laughing.

After a few more minutes of talking, we all leaned back against the wall outside their apartment waiting for Ray. I went into my pocket and pulled out my cigarettes. I lit one up, and Frank just stared at me.

"No more smoking Fai!" He whined.

"And why is that?"

"Because my twin sisters going to die before me then!" He said pouting.

"Uhmm Frankie.."

"Yes?"

"You still smoke."

"Oh your right." He said laughing.

At that moment, Gerard came out. I had to try not to stare. I focused more on my vans than him. I didn't want Gerard to know that I had a crush on him. I looked up and saw he was staring right back at me.

"I'ma use your bathroom. Be right back." I said, heading into their apartment.

**Gerard**

I was locked up in my room drawing, when I wanted some coffee. Mikey was heading out with Faith, Frank and Ray. I never go out when he's with Faith. Mikey has a crush on her, and I do too. I don't want to hurt my brother. I mean I've known Faith since I've met Frank. Or was it the other way around. I don't know. They look so much alike. Just Faith's got long hair and Frank doesn't. And Faiths a girl. I looked down at my drawing, and realized I was drawing Faith. Her long black hair, her perfectly semi-pale skin, her soft hazel eyes. Her perfect figure and she was in that dress I bought her for her last birthday. I sighed and got up. Went to the kitchen and poured some coffee. I heard voices outside. I went out to see what was going on. Thats when I saw her. Faith was sitting on the ground smoking in between Mikey and Frank. Her and Frank were matching again. I smiled at that. She was laughing. Her black hair perfectly framed her face. Her black skinny jeans and misfit t shirt shown the figure that most girls would kill for. She was just so damn cute. _Stop it Gerard. She's your best friends sister, and your brother really likes her. Don't do anything stupid._

"I'ma use your bathroom. Be right back." I heard her say. I finished my coffee and went inside. She came out pretty quickly. "Hey can I steal Mikey's eyeliner?" She asked laughing.

"Why not? Just don't touch mine. Wait... Mikey doesn't have eyeliner... " I looked over and she held up mine. "Oh I'ma get you for that." I said as she took off running. She ran outside. I followed her. "GIVE ME BACK MY EYELINER!" I yelled running after her. She ran and turned around into the apartment again. I heard a door slam and she locked herself in a room. My room to be exact. "Faith? Can I please have my eyeliner and my room back." I begged.

"Maybe."

"What do you want for it."

"Hmmm maybe a kiss?"

"Wait.. what?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll give you your room and eyeliner back."

"Fine." She opened the door.

"Eyeliner please?"

"Kiss first?" She said laughing.

"Fine." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled and dropped my eyeliner. Skipping off. "Can I have some coffee?" I heard her yell.

"Sure. Just don't touch my cup."

"I won't!" She yelled back.

I went back in my room and sighed. I know she was probably just teasing me, but I really wanted to kiss her. I can easily guess she doesn't like me like that.

**Pencey Prep - Trying to Escape the Inevitable**

**I have this reoccurring dream **

**Where you make it hard for me to breathe.**

**I gave you everything I could,**

**I gave up everything I owned.**

**And when you smile, it's not for me.**

**You offer little sympathy.**

**You grasp so far exceeds your reach.**

**I wake up and this is not a dream.**

**And I almost can't believe**

**That you're the same**

**Person who can**

**Straight faced with a smile...**

**Tell me that you love me.**

**Crawl (And I know I should run, I know I should run)**

**But I don't get too far. (And I know I should run, I know I should...)**

**I know I should run, (And I know I should run, I know I should run)**

**But I just keep running back. (And I know I should run, I know I should...)**

**I have this reoccurring dream,**

**Where you admit that you're not happy.**

**I know that you will never leave.**

**You're here just to torment me.**

**And I almost can't believe (And I know I should run, I know I should run)**

**That you're the same (And I know I should run, I know I should...)**

**Person who can (And I know I should run, I know I should run)**

**Straight faced with a smile... (And I know I should run, I know I should...)**

**Tell me that you love me.**

**I had a new dream and everything was perfect.**

**The sky is pink, yellow, green, blue, and orange.**

**And all the past has been forgotten.**

**(I don't know how you don't choke on every lie you've ever told me.)**

**And we fell in love and we fell in love and we fell in love.**

**And I fell into your trap!**

**And I know I should run, And I know I should run. (You kept me sick!)**

**And I know I should run, And I know I should... (You kept me sick!)**

**And I know I should run, And I know I should run. (You took it all!)**

**And I know I should run, And I know I should...**

**(Run!) And I know I should run, And I know I should run (Run!).**

**And I know I should r-r-run!**

**(Run!) And I know I should run, And I know I should run (Run!).**

**And I know I should r-r-run!**

**You kept me sick.**

**You took it all.**

**You kept me complacent,**

**But not for long.**

**Run! [x9]**

**Mikey**

I heard yelling coming from inside. All of a sudden Faith and Gerard ran past us, he was chasing her.

"GIVE ME BACK MY EYELINER" He screamed She ran laughing, and took a turn around and ran around him back into the apartment. He turned around and chased her.

"She's just like me. We do the same thing, almost murder eachother for makeup."Frank said laughing.

I laughed. "Ima make sure there isn't a murder happening inside. I'll be right back." I said. I went inside, and saw Gerard kiss Faith on the cheek. I felt heartbroken. He knows how I feel, and he's my own goddamn brother. I went back outside and sat by Frank pissed off.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Demolition Hearts. I will give you a small guide now. Bold, Italics, and Underline is Authors Notes. Bold and Underline is song lyrics that I felt fit into the situation. and Bold alone is just changing who's POV I'm writing in. Sorry if this was long, but I hope you enjoyed. This story is dedicated to my MCR best friend Katelynn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Faith**

I went outside and sat by Frank and Mikey again. We were talking like normal, until Franks phone went off. I glanced over as he was checking the caller ID. I saw it was our Mom. I looked at Frank like what the hell and he answered it.

"Hello?" I heard him say. Silence. More Silence. I saw the look on his face go from happy to horified. "Yeah.. we're on our way home now." He said barely above a whisper.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know. Mom said something was wrong with her and Dad and they wanted to talk to us right away. So we need to go."

My heart sank as he said that. We both knew that Mom and Dad have been having issues since well hell i don't know.. forever. Me and Frankie are 17. I just hope they aren't splitting up now. Or moving us apart from eachother. Hell, I'm not leaving Frankie.

"Faith..." Frank said as we walked home.

"Yeah..." I said as he stopped. He turned to look at me.

"I think we both know what's going to happen. So.. whatever happens.. we can't leave eachother. Your my life. Your my twin sister. I won't be able to survive.. or be on time.. without you. Please.. if it comes to our choice.. Choose to stay with me. Please." He begged, looking genuinely depressed.

"I'm not leaving you Frankie. Your my twin. I wouldn't be able to survive without you. You stopped people from bullying me in school, even got suspended for it. We need eachother." I said, tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug, and we just sobbed on eachothers shoulders.

As we walked in, Mom gave us the news that her and dad were splitting up. Frank and me gave off looking strong with her there. She also told us that Frankie and me could keep the house being that we would be 18 in a few more months. They would cover any bills that we had. Appearantly her and Dad had already packed up before we woke up. So she left, and me and Frankie looked at eachother.

Usually, our first thoughts would of been house party, but we both were pretty upset. So I stayed at home, but he wanted to get out. He invited me to go, but I just wanted to stay at home.

I locked myself in the bathroom me and Frank shared, and sat against the door and just cried. I loved Frankie, and would love to share a place with him, but not under these circumstances. It just proves to me again that love never lasts. I mean maybe if I was better.. Maybe if they didn't have to crazy kids.. maybe they would of stayed together.

I must of sat crying for 2 hours, before I felt like I just wanted to die. I went into the drawer were I keep my makeup. Frank never went in here. I went to the bottom and dug out an old blade. I never used it. During my last depression spell, I almost used it. But Frank caught my depression and helped me get past it. Right now nothing could stop me. I sat there tears still streaming out of my eyes, and I slit my arms and my thighs. After, I just laid in bed and cried more. I'm just to crazy I thought. That's why Mom and Dad fought. They couldn't stand having 2 hyper active crazy twins who shared almost all of eachothers clothes. It was a few more minutes, before I just blacked out.

**Frank**

I went out. I was pissed. How could they do that to us? I mean Faith and Me don't deserve that. We deserved more than that, and I know for a fuckin fact that the house was just an apology gift. And Faith.. she looked so depressed, like she was falling apart.

Thats it. I could make her better by dying her hair for her like she wanted. I know she was talking bout red, we can go and dye the red in. Have our matching hair. It might make her feel better. I was bout half an hour from home when I walked into the drug store. I was checking out when I had this bad feeling. Something happened. I paid for the dye and ran out of the store, the feeling only getting worse as I was getting closer to home. I mean me and Faith can always feel just know when somethings wrong. Suddenly, it's like she just dropped off the face of the earth. I couldn't feel Faith anymore. I called Mikey's phone knowing he could get in and check on her.

Mikey wasn't answering.

Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikey?"

"No it''s Gerard.."

"Good enough. Long story, no time to explain. I just have a really bad feeling. Go check on Faith. She's at the house. Please. Hurry." I said hanging up the phone. I started to run home. Something was definately wrong. I mean me and Faith can't read eachothers minds, but we know when eachother is upset. But, if she went from being upset.. to just gone.. she couldn't just get poof happy, I mean I hope she did. I just got to focus on getting home. I said picking up speed.

**Gerard**

The door was open. I went in.

"Faith?" I said. No answer. "Faith?" I said again a little louder. Still no answer. I went through the kitchen, the living room, the backyard. All that was left was upstairs. I went upstairs and checked the guest bedroom, her parents bedroom, both sets of bathrooms. I went into Faith and Franks room. As I went in, I felt my heart break. I saw her passed out in her bed. She looked like she had been crying really bad. I figured I should wake her, to let her know Frank wanted her. She stirred when I shook her, and rolled over. Thats when I saw it.

Her arms were still slightly bleeding. But there were cuts up and down them. I wondered what had happened, to make her do this. I immeadietly called Frank. He answered right away.

"Whats going on? Is she okay?" he said sounding worried.

"No she's not." I said, trying to hold back tears as I did so.

"What.. What happened?"

"I don't want to say over the phone, how far away from here are you?" I said, not wanting him to run off and do something stupid.

"Just two doors down. I'll be in in a couple seconds." He said hanging up.

About a minute later I heard the door open and close.

"Faith? Gerard?" I heard him yell.

"Up here!" I yelled getting up and leaving the room. I closed the door behind me.

Frank came running up the stairs.

"Wheres my sister? Wheres Faith?" He said looking like he was going to cry.

"She's going to be okay.. but.. Don't.. Don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Fine I won't."

"Okay.." I opened the door, and led him to where Faith was laying. The bleeding stopped, and she was moving a bit more.

"F..F...Faith?" Frank said looking down at his sister. She didn't say anything back, and he just cried. He broke down and cried.

**Frank**

I came into her room, and saw blood. And my sister. She wasn't moving. I went over to her. I said her name. She didn't wake up. I leaned my head on her bed and just cried. She hurt herself.. why.. Why did she do this? After about 5 minutes, I felt someones hand on my head. But it wasn't Gerards. It was soft.. delicate.

"F..Fr..Frankie?" Faith said, her voice wasn't to strong.

"Fai?" I said looking up.

"I... I... I d..don't.. w..want... t...t..to d..di..die.." She said. Very weakly.

"Your not. Please don't say that. Please." I said tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I..I'm S..Sorry." She said blacking out again.

"I'm calling 911." Gerard said leaving. I don't know how long he was gone, but after a few minutes of him returning, someone was forcing me away from my sister and taking her in an ambulance. Gerard wouldn't let me ride with them, saying something about me being to emotional. He drove me himself. When we got there, we learned they took Faith in for a blood transfusion and stitches.

I stood there hoping they could save my sister. Gerard waited with me for every step of the way. Finally a doctor came out and said the surgery was finished. She should be up in a few hours, if her body accepts the blood. I waited in her room by her bed. Hoping the operation was succesful.

**Avril Lavigne - When Your Gone**

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up soon, and don't worry to my best friend out there.. the charachter I'm writing for you is coming in soon. Everyone else.. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the cliffie. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Faith**

I woke up, and I had no idea where I was. In one spot in the room, I saw Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and Bob. They were all asleep in chairs. I looked next to me, and Frank was asleep on my bed. I gently shook him.

"Frankie? Wake up." I whispered. He popped his head up and looked like he was about to scream. I put my hand over his mouth and said "Shhhh their sleeping." I removed my hand and he spoke loudly.

"Oh my god your awake." He said and hugged me. The other guys woke up.

"Oh Thanks Frankie now everyones up. Can someone please tell me where I am? Or why I have this pounding headache? I can't remember a goddamn thing." I said.

"Uhmm.." Gerard said, and looked at everyone awkwardly.

"We'll leave that to you Frank." Mikey finished, and everyone left, and closed the door behind them.

"Frankie.. what's going on?" I said confused.

"Uhm Fai.. you.. you're in the hospital.. We.. me and Gerard that is.. we brought you here.. when you.. while... when your hurt yourself... y..you lost a lot of blood... they had to do a blood transfusion and stitches.. where the deeper cuts were..." He said.. unable to meet my eyes.

"Oh shit.. Frankie.. I'm really sorry. That must of been hell for you." I said trying to get up to go hug him.

"Don't. It could hurt. I'm just glad you're okay now." He said forcing a smile.

"I kno you're faking Frankie... You are mad at me, and I know it. Just admit it."

"Fai.. I'm not mad.. I just don't understand. I mean.. you were fine when I left.. you said you wanted to just be alone. I mean we were both upset... But everything seemed fine. I mean I felt something bad happen, when I bought the hair dye you wanted.. then it was like you were gone. Because whenever we are apart I still feel you there with me. But then I felt alone. So I called Mikey's phone to have him check on you while I ran home. When I got there... Gerard he took me to our room where I saw you.. and all the blood... Fai how could you do that to yourself? You almost died. Do you know what that would of done to me? To our friends? I mean Fai you woulda left me.. I woulda lost my twin and our parents in the same day."

"Frankie.. I'm really sorry. I just.. I just felt like maybe it was because of me they didn't stay together. I mean I thought maybe.. maybe if I was more like the daughter they wanted.. maybe they would of stayed together. Maybe we wouldn't of been left on our own. I mean I feel now I was wrong.. but it was all I could think of then. I'm really sorry I put you through this." I said and buried my head in m hands, sobbing. I hated that I was selfish, and only thought of what I wanted at the moment. I never thought of what it would do to Frankie. I felt like our realationship was going to be ruined because of this.

"Its okay Fai... But I do hope you know.. while you do some inpatient program here... I can't get you out of it... I'm cleaning EVERYTHING out of both of ours incase of any razors. Just giving you the warning." He smiled.

"Oh fine." I said. "But I don't want to do an inpatient program. I won't let them."

"Yes you will. Or they will keep you here for longer." Frankie said looking at me.

"Okay.. but I won't be happy about it. I mean.. nothings wrong with me."

"You just admitted to cutting yourself Fai.. Somethings wrong here. I don't want to say goodbye to you now and leave you here with these strangers, but I don't want to lose you either. Please just take this seriously. Get yourself out of falling to the blade when you get depressed. This is the second time I've caught you cutting. You need to stop. I can't lose my twin."

"I'll do what I need to for my twin. I love you Frankie."

"I love you to Fai." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back.

I pushed him off, and swung my legs over my bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting up." I said smiling. I used him to balance and jumped off my bed. "Told ya I could do it." I said opening the door and skipping face first into Gerard. "Holy shit."

"Hey we weren't listening or anything."

"Bull shit."

"Yeah so? We were worried. Do you blame us?"

"Nope. This is why I love you all." I said smiling.

"Oh group hug!" I heard Ray say and everyone attacked me, including Bob. I smiled, glad I was still alive because I would miss these guys. A doctor came in and interupted our group hug, saying it was time to take me over to inpatient. The guys stayed, but Frank came with me holding my hand the whole way. He was the perfect brother.

"Okay this is going to be your room

"Ima miss you Frank."

"I'll Miss you too Faith. Take care of yourself." Frank said hugging me close.

"Goodbye twinnie."

"Goodbye" Frank said smiling a bit, as the doctor lead me into the room for some tests.

**Gerard Way and Kyosuke Himuro**

**And all my hopes and dreams-**

**aren't for anyone **

**I keep them safe and sound **

**And all these victories-**

**not yours anymore **

**Well can you hear me now? **

**The dead stop dreaming-**

**I'll set ablaze this life **

**Your shadow keeps me bright **

**So try and stop me-**

**or suffocate this light **

**Because I can burn all night **

**Until, my heart stops beating **

**You'll never hear me say-**

**I'm backing down **

**If I say- **

**It's lost it's meaning **

**If I can't find my way-**

**It's over, now **

**But I won't **

**walk away **

**Till the day **

**Woah-oh, Woah-ooh **

**I'm never backing down **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh. **

**And hear me say **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh! **

**I'll keep it safe and- **

**This hopeless feeling **

**This fear of falling down-**

**but I'm not crashing now **

**For all this bleeding **

**It wasn't worth the sound-**

**of millions screaming out **

**And still **

**The end comes reeling **

**The curtain calls my name-**

**I'm not afraid **

**And I know **

**You may not miss me **

**But I am not ashamed-**

**the choice I've made. **

**But I can't let this go **

**Till the day **

**Woah-oh. Whoah-ooh **

**I'm never backin down **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh. **

**Just hear me say **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh **

**I'll keep it safe and sound **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh! **

**I'll keep it safe and - **

**Like a crashing car or dying star **

**That's racing to the ground **

**Like the final words of the passengers **

**With the engines giving out **

**Will the world watch us burn **

**Til the day **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh **

**I'm never backing down **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh **

**Just hear me say **

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh**

**I'll keep it safe and sound**

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh**

**I'll keep it safe and sound**

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh**

**I'll keep it safe and sound**

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh**

**I'll keep it safe and sound**

**Woah-oh. Woah-ooh **

**I'll keep it safe and sound**

**Frank**

It's been about 2 weeks. This has been the longest time being apart from Faith. It sucked. I missed her to death. I just hope she's getting better. She has to be. This treatment has to help her. It would kill me to see her like that again. I decided I was going out for a few to walk. Try to clear my head. I can't keep thinking of Faith. It would kill her to know that I didn't do anything well she was gone. I decided to go see if Gerard was free. Turns out he had plans. Him and Mikey were headed out. Ray and Bob were out with their girlfriends. So I was alone. I was okay with that. I went out and had a smoke. After about 10 minutes my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Frankie!" It was Faith. I smiled.

"Hey Fai. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm coming home. Come and pick me up? I don't wanna walk alone. I miss you!"

"I miss you too. I'm on my way." I said putting out my cigarette and running towards the hospital. I got there in like 15 minutes. I went straight up to the section where Faith was. She was standing there, her back away from the door talking to someone behind the desk. I snuck up on her and picked her up.

"Faith Iero!" I yelled spinning her around.

"Ohmigod Frankie!" She yelled laughing. "Put me down!" She said laughing some more. I obeyed.

"Killjoy!." I said laughing and hugging her properly this time.

"Thank you lets not give your sister a heart attack."

"Well you are in the perfect place to have one."

"This is true."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall. But give me a moment to say goodbye." She said as she ran back to a beautiful girl behind the desk. She had long black hair like Faiths, and teased in the same style Faith's was. She had a similair figure to Faith's, just slightly skinnier. She was wearing a red and white striped polo with black arm sleeves. A black tutu skirt and dark blue skinny jeans with black vans. I seriously could fall for someone like this.

"Okay! I'll see you Raven!" I heard Faith say as she hugged the girl.

"Keep in touch! Stay strong FaiFai!" I heard the girl Raven say.

"I will. Bye Rave!" She said turning back and coming back to me. "Earth to Frankie!" Faith said. Me and Faith left. Heading back home.

"Hey Fai?" I said as we walked inside.

"Yeah?" She said running up to our room.

"I'm glad your home. Your to important to me to lose. Oh and by the way... I missed you. Plus.. I got the hair dye. We can match."

"Yay! What color?" She said jumping around the room.

"Red." I said smiling.

"Oooooooh! Idea!" She yelled. "Can I cut and style your hair?"

"Sure?" I said laughing.

"Awesome. Sit here. Wheres the dye?"

"On my our nightstand. Theres bleach in there too." She came back down with scissors and the kits for dye and bleach. After about 2 hours, the bleaching, cutting, and dying was done. She let me wash my hair, and it looked awesome. She left my bangs in front of my eyes, but cut everything else. The back and the middle on the top of my head was still black, while the sides were red. I loved it.

"And your a musician because?" I said laughing.

"Because I'm multi-talented." She said laughing. "Okay your turn to do my hair! Just don't cut it!"

After about 3 hours, I finished her hair. I left most of it black, but a part of her bangs, and two streaks down on the left and right side were red. I let her wash it out, but not look in the mirror until after I styled it for her. I straightened it, and teased it slightly. Leaving it mostly flat, but where it looked naturally poofy. Her bangs were pushed off to the left side like mine were. I let her look in the mirror, and she tackled me in a hug.

"It's perfect Frankie! We still match" She said laughing. "Come on I need a new phone wallpaper!" She pulled me up, and we posed crazily in the mirror. "Perfect!" She shouted setting the picture as her wallpaper.

"Come on lets head out and get some dinner. My treat." I said smiling. We went out to Olive garden, and laughed at people who ordered something with meat in it. Things were going back to normal. And that was just how I wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Faith**

It's been a week, and things have been getting back to normal with me and Frank. In fact, last night we had a huge sleepover. We all woke up different times, me being the first. I was about to call Raven as my phone went off, and she called me. I smiled. I swear this chick is psychic.

"Hey girlll" I said laughing.

"heyyy."

"What up what up" I said laughing more.

"Being bored lookin for somethin to do." I heard her laugh.

"Come on over then, its just me and the guys today, I'd love another girl in the mix. We were planning on moving the party to Mikeys and Gerards later, but I'm sure we can kick it here if you want."

"Nahh it's cool. I'm on my way."

"Kay just keep it down when you get here, the guys are still asleep." I said laughing.

"Will do. See you in 10."

"See ya." I said hanging up and getting a beer out of the fridge. Technically I'm not supposed to be drinking, and if Frankie saw, he would flip shit. My meds aren't supposed to be mixed with alcohol. But I didn't care. I'm only young once and while I've decided I'm fine without my meds for now. It's my life. Frankie can't control me forever.

"hey!" I heard a voice behind me. I set my beer down and turned around. "beer for breakfast there Fai?" Frankie said smiling.

"Someones not as freaked about it as last night." I said laughing.

"Was that a boy on the phone?"

"No It was Raven she's on her way over." I said laughing.

"Oooh yay!"

"Haa your such a loser."

"Come on Ravens fun!"

"Oh Shut it." I feel I should explain. Raven's been coming over almost everyday this past week. I swear she calls me, but only comes for Frankie. I mean I love her to death, but I don't know if I want Frankie dating her. I shooed Frankie off as I saw Gerard coming in.

"Hey Gee!"I said happily. I ran over and hugged him. Man I think I'm in love with this man. I looked away and stepped back out of his grip.

"Don't.." he said softly. "I know I am probably risking everything with our friendship... but I feel like I'm in love with you Faith. I know this is so much to take in right now, but it's what I have to say. I have to let you know, and I'd understand if you don't want to be friends after this. But I have to say something whether Mikey knows or not." He said looking away.

"Gerard Way. Look at me right now." I said staring at him waiting for him to look up. He wouldn't. "I am not saying anything else until you look at me." He finally looked up, but wouldn't meet my eyes. "Close enough." I sighed. "Gerard, I feel like I could be in love with you right now. You are the one I want. For awhile too... Please... just don't feel like your ruining everything about our friendship with this."

"Can I try something then?" He said smiling.

"Sure." I said. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, but as I started to move my arms around his neck, he moved his hands around my waist.

"Woah! Theres a party in here." Ray and Bob said laughing. We immeadietly broke apart. I turned bright red, and he looked down at the ground.

"oh we embarassed them! let's leave them be." Ray said dragging Bob out.

"Finally we are alone. Now Faith... what are we going to do? I don't want to sound like a downer... but Frank won't like us dating."

I sighed. "To bad for him. I'm dating whoever I want." I smiled looking for him.

"Then do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I do." I said smiling back at him.

"Shall we tell your brother now or later?" He said laughing.

"Sooner the better. I don't want him to pissed at me"

"Okay. Hey Frank come here for a sec."

Frank came flying in.

"What up Gee?"

"Uhm Frankie. Me and Gerard are going to date..." I said looking down.

"Wait what? Fai.. I want to see you happy... but Gerard? Really? No offense Gee your one of my best friends, but I mean you both had depression I mean what if the entire realationship sets both of you back onto that. I don't want to lose 2 of the best people in my life." Frank said sounding worried.

"Frankie... Come on. You know I don't date guys without your approval. But if you say no.. then.. I will have to go against you this time. Me and Gerard have known eachother for years. This something we want to try. Let us. Please Frankie, because I don't want to hurt you." I begged.

"Is this what you really want Fai?"

"Yes.."

"Then fine I may not approve, but give it a shot because I know Gerard. If I didn't then I would say no, and insist on it."

"Okay. Thanks so much Frankie" I said hugging him then pulling Gerard to the counter, and I jumped on it. I grabbed my beer and took a sip. Gerard just gave me a look. "Want a sip?" I said offering.

"Thank you." He said smiling and taking a sip. I smiled, glad I finally had someone.

He put the beer down and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Woah girl! I didn't think yu'd be getting it on in here." Raven came in laughing.

"Hey Raven" I said faking enthusiasm.

"Hey FaiFai." She said smiling. "So you 2 are together?" Me and Gerard looked at eachother.

"Yupp" We said laughing. Gerard reached over and grabbed my hand. After everyone woke up, we all went to Gerard and Mikey's apartment for a horror movie marathon.

_1 month later_

"Hey Fai!" I heard Frank yell

"What?" I yelled, not wanting to wake up. I put my pillow over my head.

"Hangover or not, its the first day of school." Frank said a bit quiter, and walked over and pulled me out of bed. "So get up, we are seniors this year, so it's our last year to cause chaos at school." He said pulling the pillow off my face. I gave him a death glare. "okay.. look Gerard will be here in 15 minutes, and I know you of all people don't want your BOYFRIEND seeing you look like shit. Or smelling like a bar. Now get up before I carry you and dump you in the pool."

I sat up, threw the pillow at him and laid back down. I heard Frank leave the room, and I was just getting back to sleep when suddenly I felt myself being lifted.

"Put me down Frankie." I mumbled.

"Not Frankie." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Mikey?" I said hoping it wasn;t Gerard.

"Nope. By the way, this is for your own good." I said as I felt Gerard drop me, and I went straight into the pool. I screamed when I hit the water. "Now your up." I looked up to see Gerard smiling.

"I. Hate. You." I gave him a death glare.

"You can't stay mad at me. You love me."

"No I don't."

"Okay then I'll just take another girl to dinner tonight."

"Like hell you ain't!"

"Then say you love me.''

"I love you Gerard."

"I love you too. want help out?" He said leaning over the pool holding out his hand.

"Big mistake" I said grabbing itand pulling him in.

"Oh your going to get it now!" He said splashing me. I splashed him back. Even if I felt like shit, I was still laughing because I was having fun with my boyfriend, and thats all that mattered.

"FaiFai? Are you home?" I heard Raven's voice from the kitchen

"Back here Rave!" I yelled getting splashed again by Gerard.

"Okay, I'm done. We need to get out and dry off."

"And I need to shower." I said as Raven came back.

"OhFaiFai!Yourstill in your pajamas! And your soaked. I thought we were going to walk in today."

"Frankie will walk you girl, I'm sorry. I had a bit of a rough start this morning." I said looking down, i didn't want to disapoint her. She was the only girl I had in my life.

"Ifyou say so. I take it you partied to hard last night?"

"Massive hangover." I said laughing.

"Okay, take your time,I'll cover for you."She walked off smiling.

"Hey Rave..."

"Whats up?" She said turning around.

"I knowall about you and Frank. Your one of my best friends, but hurt him and I won't be afraid to hurt you. He's my twin, I would be nothing without him. Don't try to destroy that realationship we have. So many people have from my boyfriends to his girlfriends. Try it and I will destroy it?"

"Oh I got something alright." She said stepping closer. "Maybe you should be happy for your brother instead of trying to keep him all to yourself. You need to grow up and back off. Okay? Glad we understand eachother." She said turning around to leave.

"Hey, at least I wasn't locked away because I was a slut. Does Frankie even know? Know why they put you away?" I said staring dead at her. She froze in her tracks. I was happy with what I'd done.

"You are going to wish you didn't say that." She said turning around and running straight at me. She tackled me to the ground, and I pulled at her hair and tried to kick her off. She was trying to keep me pinned down and hit me at the same time. Suddenly, someone was pulling us apart.

"Raven, Faith will see you tomorrow at school. Tell Frank she wasn't feeling well. Faith, we are going to my apartment. Now." Gerard said pushing us both apart.

Raven stalked out front and went to go meet Frank. I stalked upstairs to shower and change.

"Hang on Faith." Gerard said. "what was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said walking upstairs. I grabbed an outfit, my black dress that had an xray print on it, my black and white striped socks and my black vans, and I showered, blowdryed/straightened my hair, did my makeup and changed in the bathroom. When I went out Gerard was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Are we going to talk now?"

"Uhm no?" I said walking downstairs and heading into the fridge. I didn't want to talk about this again. All I know is that Gerard would be pissed. I slamed the fridge shut and walked outside. I leaned over the porch railing and lit up a cigarette. I needed to calm down.

"Faith... I know your upset, but can we please talk?"

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I said not turning to look at him.

"Why did you say that to Raven and what did you mean by it?"

"Well, 1 Raven was put into inpatient because she tried to kill herself after she had lost custody of her child she had with someone else. and 2, I said it because ever since she came into the picture, she's been stealing my brother from and Frankie go out to get something to eat, she comes. We go out shopping, shes there and he just leaves with her. Forgetting about me. Even now,we aren't as close as we were a month ago. I've barely seen him lately, and I just miss him. I mean the nights I stay at your place he's here, with Raven. But when I'm home he's staying the night at Raven's and says he wants more time to see me but just chooses her every goddamn time." I said hitting the wall. I was shaking really bad. I gotta breath. I have to keep my stress down. It's bad enough I'm still drinking with my meds, stress could be really bad.

"Settle Faith... I don't want you going into shock or anything bad with your meds. Come on lets go and get some breakfast." Gerard said pulling me towards his car.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"For me?" Gerard said pouting.

"No. Can we just got for a walk?" I begged.

"Sure. Let's go. Gerard said leading me away. He held my hand the entire walk through. We stopped by an old park, and he pushed me on the swing.

"You know Gee, this is why I love you. You understand, and don't push me to change if I don't want too. You just totally get me, and want me to be happy." I said as I jumped off the swing, and went over to him grabbing his hand. He smiled.

"I love you because it feels like you complete me. When I'm away from you, I miss you. I don't want to be without you. Just ignore Raven and Frank okay? Do what you want and Frank will come around. If you guys truly care about eachother, than all that matters is that. Okay"

"Fine.." I mumbled and hugged him around his chest and held him close. He just held me. We went and sat on a swingy bench for the day. That is one of the things I love about Gerard. It didn't matter if we were doing anything, or not even talking. It just mattered that we were together. After awhile, I ended up laying in Gerard's lap, with him playing with my hair. I dozed off, and Gerard didn't seem to mind. He understood it was a stressful morning. I don't know how long it had been, but eventually Gerard shook me awake.

"mmm?" I said opening my eyes

"Wake up sleepy head." He said smiling down at me.

"I'm up." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Good." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't worry bout it, besides your cute when you sleep."

"Stop making me blush" I said laughing.

"I can't help it. Come on, we got dinner reservations to get ready for.

"Okay lets go." I said smiling as we walked out of the park, hand in hand.

The dinner was perfect. In fact being with Gerard was just perfect. It felt like he was all I needed. I ended up staying the night over at Gerard's,and he took me home in the morning to shower and change. That's when the whole mess started.

**Frank**

Where was she? I don't get what's been up with my sister lately. I mean Faith has been drinking, staying out all night and just messing up. I can't believe her. It's fuckin 6 am and she stayed out all god damn night after skipping school yesterday. I am seriously going to act like our parents now and I hate doing that, but she needs to get her shit together.

"Frankie?" I heard her yell out, she must of just gotten home.

"Faith." I yelled back. She came running up.

"Frankie I'm sorry I didn't call last night... I spent the night at Gerards and I was just pissed and I needed some time. I'm really sorry." She said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey shhh don't cry there Fai. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Can we talk after school about everything?"

"Yeah, just you and me. I promise Fai."

"Thanks Frankie." She said hugging me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No." She said, and my heart sunk.

**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.**

**I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.**

**For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,**

**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**You wear me out**

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**

**(I'm not okay)**

**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means**

**(I'm not okay)**

**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook**

**I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**You wear me out**

**Forget about the dirty looks**

**The photographs your boyfriend took**

**You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed**

**I'm okay**

**I'm okay!**

**I'm okay, now**

**(I'm okay, now)**

**But you really need to listen to me**

**Because I'm telling you the truth**

**I mean this, I'm okay!**

**(Trust Me)**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**Well, I'm not okay**

**I'm not o-fucking-kay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**(Okay)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Mikey**

I haven't been hanging around anyone ever since Faith got together with Gerard. I couldn't believe Gerard would do that. He knew exactly how I felt about Faith. I honestly felt like I was in love with her. Gerard knew this and he still chose to date her. And Faith… how could she do this to me. I mean sure.. She didn't know how I felt.. But she could have said something about her wanting to date my brother. I mean it was totally unfair. Right? It has to be.. Faith said she would consider giving me and her a shot, and then she goes and says yes to Gerard? And even after all this, I still feel like I love her. God damn. This is fucked up. I need to just get over her, I mean I want her happy, so if that means getting over her, then that's what I'll do. I got up out of bed, and called Frank to see if we can all get together for a big sleepover and see who would host when we decided.

**Frank**

I just hung up with Mikey, and called all the guys. Sleepover at mine and Faith's house tonight. It would be perfect, because the band would get back together. Faith and Mikey on bass, Bob on drums, Ray and me on guitar, and Gerard on vocals. That is just how it should be. Hopefully it goes that way. It has to. Mikey is just becoming social again, after god knows what happened. I called up Faith to let her know what was happening.

"Hello?"

"Hey Faith its Frankie. I know you wanted us to talk tonight, but Mikey's becoming social again, and there's an emergency sleepover at our house tonight. I am really sorry. I just don't want to lose anyone."

"Uhm Okay.. is Raven going to be there?"

"No, I didn't invite her, because I kinda want it to be just a band night."

"Okay, thanks Frankie. I'll see you later." She said hanging up.

I wondered what was going on between her and Ravie. I figured I would walk over and let her know that I can't make it tonight. I wasn't going to upset Faith anymore. Something was wrong between me and my twin, and that was all that mattered. As I neared Raven's door, I got nervous to knock, I mean I've never cancelled on her before. It shouldn't matter. Right?

"Hey Frankie. I saw you come up when I looked out the window. What's going on?" She said.

"I can't come over tonight, I know I said I'd never cancel on you for the band, but I have to. We are at a bad point in the band, and well we need to fix it before we work on the next album. I would invite you otherwise. I'm sorry." I said, and she sighed.

"Frankie.. baby did you forget?" She asked

"Forget what?"

"I'm going away tomorrow morning for the next month. I won't be back until November 1. Halloween if I'm lucky. I have to go to see family in London for a while."

"Ohmigod Ravie I'm so sorry I forgot." I said hugging her. "So tonight's goodbye?"

"Not for good Frankie. We will Skype… and call.. and text.. but I have to see my family." She said kissing me. "I love you, and have fun tonight."

"No, if your flights late enough, you can stay the night." I offered. To have the last night with her. Faith will have to get over it. She invited me inside, and we spent the day together, before heading back to the house at 6. We heard music and laughter inside. I opened the door, and lead Raven inside.

**Faith**

I looked up when the door opened and saw Raven. I was pissed. He promised me it would just be us and the guys tonight. It's like whenever he sees her, he just forgets that I exist. I didn't care that Gerard was painting my nails. I snatched my hand from him, and went upstairs into our room and slammed the door.

This could not be happening. I didn't care if the guys hung out before we could talk, I mean we needed Mikey to be back around. He was an important member of the band, just like everyone else.

"Hey Fai?" I heard Frankie say through the door.

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

"It's my room too. Let me in."

"Fine." I opened the door, and then lay back in bed. I wasn't speaking to him.

"What's wrong Fai?"

"What's wrong? First you promised tonight was just us, then you promised just us and the guys. Now you bring her? I mean come on Frankie we haven't been as close as we used to be, and if you don't want to be, I'll just go. Let you be happy."

"That's not what I want… I want to be happy, but I can't be without you in my life. Please stay. Raven's only here because she is leaving tomorrow. That's the only reason she's here now. I am sorry.'

"She's leaving?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Frankie."

"It's okay Fai. You didn't know. Anything I could do for you?"

"Can you get Gee up here? I want to talk to him."

"Sure…" He left, and a few minutes later Gerard came up.

"Hey…" I said, somewhat looking away. I didn't want Frank to know it, but I was still pretty upset.

"Frank said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah.." I said, trying not to cry. I really wanted to.

"Hey, look at me." He said, I didn't move. "I am not going to speak again until you do." He said, I looked up and didn't make eye contact. "Close enough. Faith, you gotta be happy. If you're not, tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you upset like this. It makes me so afraid that you're going to try to kill yourself again. I don't like thinking that way about you, but I can't help it. I love you Faith. Please. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. " I heard him sigh.

'It's Raven… I can't stand her anymore. She's perfect. I am always coming in second to her. It's tiring. I mean we were best friends, but now it's like we are total strangers. I mean it's just I wish she wasn't perfect, or I was perfect."

"Don't say that. You are perfect. You're you, and that's all that matters." Gerard said, kissing me. We ended up not going back down and staying the night up there.

**Raven**

"Do you want me to go up and talk to her?" I asked Frankie after seeing Faith run off like that. I mean I feel bad she's being left out, but Frankie is MY boyfriend. Not hers. I don't get why she's jealous. I mean I love Frankie, but I did always kinda want Gerard. So she does have something I want. Maybe I could trade Frank for Gerard. Heh that would be pretty cool. I'd get a boyfriend, another good looking one at that, and she'd get her brother back. I'd like that.

"I'll go talk to her. I better do it." I heard Frank say as he ran upstairs. It felt like forever before he came back down. "Hey Gerard, she wants to talk to you. Raven can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He asked as Gerard ran upstairs.

"Sure…" I said as he led the way into the kitchen.

"Look, Raven… I hate saying this, but you are going to have to go home. I love you, but it was wrong of me to invite you. Tonight was supposed to be about the band. Not spending time with my girlfriend. I apologize, and I hope you have a safe trip." He said kissing me and walking away. I stood there shocked as he walked back into his living room. I couldn't believe he was choosing the band over me. He promised he never would. I walked out the back door, and went around the back way home. As I walked in the door, my dad eyed me.

"I thought you were staying at Frank's and Faith's." He said.

"I was going to, but Faith flipped shit. And so Frank said he felt bad about inviting me because it was supposed to be a band night. And Faith got upset when she saw me."

"Why? I mean I thought you guys were friends..''

"Yeah… I thought so too. She just thinks that I'm taking her brother away from her." I sighed.

"Don't worry about her Raven. Just do what makes you happy. Okay?"

"Yes daddy. I'm all packed up for my flight with mom tomorrow. So I'm just going to get some sleep. Good night. I love you." I said heading towards my room. I jumped onto my bed, and I took the picture of Faith and me off the wall. We were hugging, and laughing. We were in our matching Anthrax tee's, we had our hair done the same, along with our makeup. We actually looked like twins. We were so close. Was dating Frank really worth losing a friend over? But what if I broke up with Frank and she hated me for breaking his heart. I wish I knew what to do. I ended up not sleeping that night just crying because either way I would lose. If I stayed with Frank I lose my best friend. If I break up with Frank I lose someone I love and my best friend.

_Time Skip- Halloween _

**Faith**

Raven has been gone for 2 months, and me and Frank got close again. It made Gerard really happy to see that. It was maybe about 8 am, and I couldn't sleep. Suddenly, I felt like I was gonna puke. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Frank came in because he woke up when he heard me running. He held my hair back.

"Party to hard last night?" He asked me laughing.

"Yeah, I guess… I didn't think I did, but oh well." I said getting up and flushing the toilet. Frank tossed me a towel and I wiped off my mouth and rinsed it with mouth wash. "I'm gonna head out back for a few to relax before the party tonight. By the way… Happy birthday Frankie." I smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Fai." He smiled back. I put on my black robe and went outside. Something was wrong, and I knew it. I mean, I haven't had my girl week for 2 months.. and for the past month I have been puking. I mean I have been passing it off as hangovers. I needed girl advice. I only had one person to call. Raven. I sighed, and pulled my phone out of my bra and dialed her number.

"Faith?" She answered.

"Hey Raven.. uhm I'm really sorry about being a bitch, but I have an issue. And I know your home now, because I walked by last night. So I figured you were just going to surprise Frankie. I just want to know, can I come over real quick? I need some girl advice. And I hate calling when I need something but I can't go to Gerard or Frankie with this just yet."

"Yeah. Come on over."

"Thanks, I'm on my way." I said hanging up and walking over in my slippers and pajamas. I didn't care. Half way there, I ended up starting to cry. I couldn't help it, I mean I thought I was pregnant. I'm only 18. That isn't even fair. I mean I can't expect Gerard to want to stay with me now. I was going to lose the man I love. I was literally bawling my eyes out by the time I got to Ravens. I knocked on the door, and she saw my state and immediately pulled me into a hug. I was glad she was somewhat back into my life, I may not like her to much because of her and Frankie, but I really need her right now.

**Raven**

I saw Faith coming up the path. She was still in her pajamas, so I knew something major was wrong. I went outside, and pulled her into a hug, and let her sob into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I think… I might be…. Pregnant…" She said in between sobs. I just hugged her tighter.

"Let's find out for sure." I said leading her up to my room and pulling out a box of pregnancy tests. I gave her a test and sent her into my bathroom.

She came out a minute later, while we waited for the results. About 5 minutes later, she went and checked on it. I watched her, and she immediately fell to the ground.

"It….It…its positive." She said and buried her face in her hands, crying. I just hugged her tightly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I have to tell Frankie and Gee. Just not in that order. I want to tell Gee first, but not tonight. I don't want to ruin mine or Frankie's birthday."

"I don't blame you. I'll be here for you." I told her. With that, she got up and walked back home.

_Time Skip to that night, about 2 am. _

**Faith**

I was still partying, trying not to drink too much, but I couldn't help it. I'm an alcoholic. If it's a party, I'm drinking. I felt drunk. It didn't mean anything to me. All I know is that I was starting to get worried for my baby. So, I put down the drinks and went to sit with Gerard. I couldn't find him in the living room so I just kept looking for him. I wasn't going to give up on finding him. I looked upstairs. I went into mine and Franks room, when he wasn't there, I went into the guest bedroom, and saw something I will never forget, drunk or not. I saw Raven and Gerard sleeping together. I ran out of the room, and just lay in my room and cried. Shortly after Frank came in.

"Hey Fai, sorry to wake you but have you seen Raven?" He said, and then heard me cry louder. "Oh shit, you're crying. What's wrong?"

I just nodded no, and Frankie got over and lay next to me.

"Tell me what's wrong." Frankie said looking in my eyes. I looked back in his, and then something weird happened. Frankie kissed me, and I kissed him back. We didn't separate, but it turned into something more. I don't think either of us knew what was really happening, but it turned into us actually sleeping together, and falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

_Time Skip- 6 a.m._

I woke up only a few hours later because I was going to puke. I got up, and realized what happened the night before. I threw on my shirt, and ran to the bathroom before waking Frankie up. A few minutes later, I was still puking and Frankie came and held my hair back. I just shrugged him off; I didn't want to touch him. We fucked up last night… Literally… and it could cost us our relationships. After I finished, I rinsed out my mouth, and wiped it off with a towel.

"Before the others get up... We need to talk about what happened…" He whispered.

"What happened? It was just a mistake. I'm sorry Frank." I said looking away from him.

"It may have been, but the fact it happened in the first place. That's the issue. I mean we used to depend on each other for everything, and this was different…"

"Frank we were drunk out of our minds. I know I was anyway. I barely remember anything except seeing…" I shut up instantly I'm not saying anything until Raven tells Frank herself.

"Seeing what?"

"You'll find out soon." I said getting more pissed. I was going to kill Raven. She slept with Gerard. I want to kill her. I went and put pants on, and lit up a cigarette. Only to put it out almost immediately. I can't fucking smoke because of this fucking baby. Why the hell did I make this mistake?

"Woah.. Hey you're shaking. Settle. Have a cigarette if you want to, or I can get you a drink."

"No. Frankie I want you to promise me you will never repeat this until I tell Gerard, but I think I'm pregnant."

"Wait why do you think that?"

"Because of the mornings being sick, the fact that I haven't been getting my girl week for two months, the fact that I went to Ravens yesterday and I took a store bought pregnancy test and it came back positive." I sighed starting to tear up again. Frank put his arm around me and let me cry.

"Don't worry. You and Gerard will get through this. If he truly loves you he will help you out. If not, maybe it wasn't meant to be between you two. "He said as I sighed. I got up and walked out of the room. That's when I saw Raven.

"What the hell? I saw what you two did last night." We yelled at the same time.

"I never did shit." Raven said all smug like.

"Bull shit I fucking saw you. You're just a fucking home wreaker. "

"Well at least I didn't sleep with my own brother. At least I can get someone who's not family."

"Oh how about you back up those words with something? Huh?" I yelled punching her. She pulled at my hair. And I pulled at hers. We were screaming and yelling at each other. Suddenly, someone was pulling at me. I wasn't letting go of her. I wanted to kill her, and I'm pretty sure she wanted to kill me. Suddenly I was off her and she was off me. We looked behind us and I saw Gerard holding me. When I looked up, she saw Frank.

"Gerard, I think you and Faith need to talk, because me and Raven sure as hell need to." Frank said.

"I agree" Gerard said, dragging me off into the guest room, well Frankie took Raven to our room.

**Gerard**

"Faith. What the hell? You were trying to kill Raven? Why?" I asked her, afraid of the answer. I still didn't know how to tell her about last night. It was a total mistake. I mean I got drunk, which is rare for me to do anymore, but when I looked at Raven I saw Faith. Then when I realized it was Raven, she was pissed I was rejecting her, and threatened to tell Faith that I mistook Raven for her, and then I said no, but she kissed me, and I kissed her back and it just happened. But, what I heard Raven yell… it sounds like Faith slept with Frank… I gotta know the truth here. I just hope our relationship could survive the truth. I looked at her, and she was crying.

"Gerard… I.. I understand if you want to break up." She said sobbing.

"I want to talk it out, I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"Well… can I be honest? And tell you everything. Just don't interrupt or anything until I'm finished. Okay?"

"Okay" I told her, afraid of what was coming next. I knew it was her wanting to breakup with me because I slept with Raven. I just didn't know if I wanted to break up with her. Part of me said yes, but the other part said if I lose her, I might not survive it. I love her too much. I wish I knew what I wanted, but there was no time to think about that now. I waited for her to begin, but before she did, she started crying. I put my arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Faith. I promise." She sighed, and tried to gather her thoughts.

"So, I know you're going to break up with me for this, but I have to let you know.. I'm pregnant." She said and got up and left the room. But before she left, she stopped at the door without turning around and said: "Goodbye Gerard. I will always love you." She left, and left me sitting there in my own thoughts.

**The Kids From Yesterday – My Chemical Romance**

**Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take  
So hold on tight and don't look back  
We don't care about the message or the rules they make  
I'll find you when the sun goes black**

And you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday

All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate  
They only care if you can bleed  
Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?  
Or every person that you need to be  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/my_chemical_romance/the_kids_from_ ]****  
Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday**

Today, today  
We are the kids from yesterday  
Today, today

Here we are and we won't stop breathing  
Yell it out 'til your heart stops beating

We are the kids from yesterday  
Today

Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
Today, today

**A/N to all my readers sorry for the wait. This took me awhile to write. But, I hope it's worth it. So far it is the longest of all the chapters at about 3,600 words. I just wanted to get out a big portion of Raven and Faith's fighting now, so I can lead into my next few surprises. In the next chapter, I can say for sure I will be giving you Frank and Raven's conversation. And that's it. Oh and sorry if you didn't like the incest PS to my bestie out there…. I hope you like it ;) KK Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Frank**

"Raven, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You slept with Gerard?"

"You slept with Faith."

"Answer the question. Did you sleep with Gerard?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?" I said getting slightly pissed. I mean at least I feel horrible about sleeping with Faith.

"Because… I don't know… I wanted to, but I didn't. Like I love you Frankie but I don't know. I just fucked up. If you want to break up, we can." I heard sigh.

"No, I want to at least attempt to work it out. Can we?" I asked, hoping she wanted to.

"Yeah. Let's try." I was so happy, I kissed her. I didn't want to lose someone I love, but it does make me wonder if she loves me because she did sleep with Gerard. We ended up staying the night together, and made up.

**Faith**

I went outside and sat by the pool and cried. I mean the best relationship I've ever had just ended. I love Gerard, and I don't want to lose him, but how could he stay with me knowing I was pregnant. I got up and left the yard and just went for a walk. I didn't have my phone, but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Seeing as Mikey went home last night instead of staying over. I figured he only did because my friend Alicia couldn't come. I know he really likes her. I went over and knocked on his and Gerard's apartment door. Mikey answered right away.

"Hey Faith, you look like crap. Come on in."

"Gee thanks that's what every girl wants to hear." I said as I entered the apartment.

"Want anything to drink while you tell me what's up?"

"Sure, and while you will most likely want to kill me if I tell you…" I said looking down.

"No I won't. I promise."

"Okay… well 1… I'm pregnant with Gerard's baby. And 2…. Uhm he cheated on me last night and I cheated on him… and 3…. We broke up this morning." I said as I started to tear up again. Mikey came over and just hugged me, and sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry that happened Faith. I just know for sure that Gerard loves you. That's why he risked mine and his relationship. He wouldn't of otherwise. I know him. So please give him another chance." Mikey said.

"I'll try…" Just as I said that, the door opened. It was Gerard.

"Hey Mikey! We need some more eyes out there. We can't find Faith."

"Hey Gerard." I said.

"Faith?"

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Ohmigod I was so worried." Gerard said as he picked me up and hugged me tight.

"Hey no matter how much I like this, careful! Don't squeeze the life outta me or the kid." I said smiling. I kissed him on the cheek as he put me down.

"I am never going to hurt you again. I promise. I won't ever cheat on you again, and I am not leaving you alone. I'm not just saying this because you're pregnant. Please give me another chance. Please. I love you Faith. I really do." I swear he said this all in one breathe.

"I already said… I don't want to lose you." I said and hugged him so tight, I didn't want to let go. Gerard led me home, and we called Frank to let him know I was safe. He met us at home, and Raven had left for now.

_One month Later_

Gerard had just left to head back to art school and me and Frankie got ready for school ourselves. It was the day before Thanksgiving break, and I was starting to show. As I walked into school, people stared. I guess I was bigger than I thought, I mean Frankie let me skip for this first month to set up a nursery in the house and get things straightened out with Gerard. I was approved with doctor's notes of course to miss. So I basically just was homeschooled. Gerard stayed with me every step of the way. As I walked in, people laughed and stared. I just looked away. I stayed by Frankie, Mikey, Alicia, and sometimes, Raven. I ignored the laughter and just kept talking to Frankie, Mikey, and Alicia. Just then someone pulled me back and flung me into a locker. It turned out to be Damian, my ex-boyfriend.

"Oh you are such a slut you know that." Damian said and swung at my head, just missing me.

"What the fuck Damian? I mean I didn't do shit to you!"

"No you broke up with me for that emo boy."

"Hey back off her!" Frankie said trying to punch him, but one of Damians friends hit Frankie down. Mikey and Alicia tried to pull him off of me, but it didn't work. He just kept trying to hit me. Finally I told Mikey and Alicia to stop, and I swung my feet up and kicked him in the stomach. When he stumbled back, I got ontop of him and started punching him. He finally managed to hit my face.

"You dick!" I screamed, and suddenly a teacher was pulling me off of him.

"Office. Now." He said dragging Frank, Alicia, Mikey, and me down to the office. I sighed.

After about 20 minutes, Frank, Alicia, and Mikey were let off with detention. I however had 2 weeks suspension. It was bullshit. I mean he fuckin threw me into the lockers and I had no right to defend myself? He just got off for punching me in the face, which I might add my nose was still bleeding. I got up, took the suspension, and went to my locker to grab my bag and say bye to Frankie.

"What's the damage?" Frankie asked as I left the principal's office.

"2 weeks suspension" I said as he walked me to my locker.

"Damn that's harsh. But hey more time for you to relax and get the nursery together I suppose. Too bad I'm not going to let you do much besides relax because of the baby." Frankie said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh be quiet." I said laughing and pushing him off. We got to my locker and pulled out my bag.

"Well I'm going home."

"And so am I." Frankie said.

"You didn't get suspended." I reminded him.

"So? You aren't walking home by yourself. So let's go." He said and I laughed.

"Let's."

We left and Frankie just stayed at home with me for the day. It made me happy that he was here for me. About a couple hours later, Gerard came by and Frankie left to be with Raven.

_Time Skip- Christmas Eve_

**Raven**

I woke up early that morning and went to the bathroom. I showered and changed and as I was straightening my hair, went and puked. I brushed my teeth again, and finished straightening my hair. I pulled out the test results from the doctors yesterday and sighed. I knew exactly what would happen this time. Me and Frank would break up. Not only on his birthday did I cheat with Gerard, but Gerard got me fucking pregnant. How was I supposed to tell him when I went over there tonight? I sighed and called Faith. We may not be close anymore, but she will know what to do. It took her forever to answer.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Faith, I know I've been horrible, but I know you and Alicia might be able to help, can you guys come up to my apartment?" I begged.

"Hang on….. Hey Alicia! Want to go to Ravens? She needs some help, and she did help me when I wasn't sure about being pregnant with my little baby boy. So let's go okay?" There was a pause when I assume Alicia was replying.

"Okay, We are on our way Raven."

About half an hour later, they were over here.

"What's going on Raven?" Alicia asked me.

"I…. I'm two months pregnant." I sighed, Alicia and Faith hugged me.

"It'll be alright" Alicia comforted.

"Wait… Frankie told me that you guys were still waiting…" Faith said hugging her jacket tighter to her body. "Two months ago was… mine and Frankies 18th birthday… That means… you are having MY boyfriend's baby? I can't fucking believe this." She said as she stormed off. I heard her sobbing as she left.

"Don't worry, Raven, she will calm down. She's just hormonal." Alicia assured me. I sighed. "Look I'll be here for you if you need anything. Faith just needs some alone time right now. I'd recommend you'd talk this over with both Frankie and Gerard separately. Then decide what to do. I know Frankie nor Gerard will like it, but they will have to get over it. I'll see you tonight at Frank and Faiths." Alicia said as she squeezed my shoulder and left. I just went inside and decided I should call Frank and talk to him first. He answered pretty quickly.

"Hey baby."

"Hey uhm can you come over? Just use your key. It's kinda important."

"Yeah I'm on my way." He said, he was over within half an hour. I just sat on my bed in my robe and pajama bottoms and slippers.

"Hey what's going on? You sounded pretty worried on the phone." Frank said and sat next to me. I sighed.

"Do you love me Frank?" I asked.

"Of course I do, what's going on?" He sounded even more worried.

"I'm pregnant Frankie… and I fucked up… because its Gerard's…" I sighed. I don't want to lose Frankie, but I know for a fact that he needs to know.

"H….how… do you know?" He said, nervously.

"The conception date…. I'm 2 months along, and they said it was about Halloween for the conception date… And that was my first day back, also ever since that night…. We haven't…" I sighed.

"I…. I… I need to go… I'm sorry Raven…." Frank said as he got up and left. I sat there and cried. This couldn't be happening… I just cried until I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until Christmas morning.

**Frank**

I left Raven's apartment pretty upset. I mean not only did she cheat on me with Gerard but she got pregnant as well. I lit up a cigarette as I walked home. I didn't know what to do, but I really needed a break from Raven. Maybe Faith was right about her. I shook my head as I thought that. I got home and went over to see Faith. She was obsessing _over_ something in the nursery.

"Ugh what color should I choose? Red or Purple?" She asked me over her shoulder.

"Red. Definitely. It's still a girls color, but also could be a guy color. You'll just have a gender confused baby." I said laughing.

"I'm serious Frankie!" She said, hitting me with a pillow. "God damn I need a cigarette."

"No smoking Fai. It's dangerous for your baby's health."

"One smoke won't hurt." She said getting up and trying to push past me.

"I am not letting you Fai. I know if you do, you'll regret it, freak out, and then me and the guys will try to settle you down like the last time you broke down because you drank. And we let you have what you wanted then. But I'm not now. Okay?"

"Oh fine. I know Gee will let me have one." She said pulling out her cell phone.

"No he won't. So don't bother. Me nor Gerard are giving you one. So just relax. Try to breath. It's safer."

"Oh fine." She said and stormed out. I sighed. I didn't want to upset her, but she needs to be careful.

_Later that night_

**Fait**_**h**_

It was tradition for everyone. We all got together on Christmas Eve at one of our houses with our girlfriends/boyfriends, if we had any, and had fun drinking and exchanging presents. I got Gerard an autographed David Bowie record. I knew he would love it. I got Frankie a first aid kit, he gets hurt too much. And, I also got Mikey a new bass. I hope he likes it.

When it was time to exchange gifts, I received baby stuff. Exactly what I wanted. I needed stuff for the nursery. They got me toys for the baby. I loved Mikey's. He got my baby boy a stuffed blue unicorn.

I know I shouldn't let it be affecting my night, but I couldn't look at Gerard. I sat by Frank and Mikey the whole time, barely saying anything to Gerard. If I said something more than a couple of words, I woulda flipped shit. He got some other girl pregnant. How the hell do I explain this to my kid? Where his brother or sister came from? Like this shit is so fucked up. I sighed and got up.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm not feeling too well. Thanks so much for everything. But, I am going to bed. G'night." I said as I left. I wanted to see them, but I couldn't. I couldn't face Gerard. I mean… what if he loved Raven more than me? I mean what if he would rather be with her because she was more of an accident. He wasn't dating her. He would want to be more supportive of her. I just laid up in my bed and cried. I cried till I fell asleep. I didn't want to lose Gerard, but maybe this was for the best. Maybe we weren't meant for each other after all. That was it. I should just leave. They won't even care anyway. I thought on the brink of sleep. Before I fell asleep, I wrote a note.

_That Morning, 5 am-ish_

I got up, and grabbed some of my stuff that I had already packed. I hung the note I wrote last night on the fridge. I laughed thinking how Frankie would miss it, because he can be blind at times. I went out quietly downstairs, and walked out into the snowy morning; never planning on returning home again.

**Frank**

I woke up at about 8 that morning, and went to wake up Faith. She slept pretty soundly; she is usually waking me up at 4 because of something. I didn't mind helping out my twin, but it did get tiring. I went to wake her up. I pulled back the covers and saw she wasn't there. I figured she went downstairs, but she wasn't anywhere. I started to panic. I immediately called Gerard.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Have you seen Faith?" I asked worried into the phone.

"No, isn't she over there?"

"No. Gerard, Faith is gone."

**Goodbye- Secondhand Serenade**

**It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry**

Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe we're the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe

All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way

I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by

All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way

And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
It's time to say goodbye  
It's time to say goodbye  
It's time to say goodbye  
Goodbye

Bye

Take my pain away  
Tear it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my pain away  
Tear it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my pain away  
tear it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Gerard **

"Faith's gone" I heard Frank say, and my heart stopped.

"I'm on my way over." I said and wrote a quick note for Mikey and leaving it on the counter. I just said that Faith was missing, I went to Frank's to help find her, and for him to stay here just in case Faith had walked over.

God I hope she's okay, I thought as I drove to their house. I went right in, and Frank was sitting on the couch crying. I went over and hugged him.

"We'll find her Frank. I promise." I said. "Did she leave any clues to where she went?"

"I didn't notice." Frank said sheepishly.

"I'll look." I got up and headed toward the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a note taped to the fridge labeled 'Frankie'. "Frank. Get your ass in here." I yelled.

"Yes?" He said running in.

"How could you miss it?" I said. "It's right there, with YOUR name on it." I said, making him feel stupid. I needed to. He missed something so obvious.

He pulled it off the fridge and read it.

"She said she was tired of being a bother to everyone, and wanted you to be with someone who could love you better."

"Wait… love me better?" I asked him.

"I don't know what she means." He said. I knew he was lying, but I didn't press the matter.

"I'm going out to chase her down. See where she might have gone. I am going to find her, even if it kills me." I said and left Frank alone. I kept on the search almost all night, and didn't find anything. I tried her cell for like the 100th time. Please answer. I begged silently. Finally I heard a voice pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard, the voice sounded like she was crying?

"Faith?" I asked, hoping to god it was her.

"Yeah… Gerard?"

"Yes. Baby please. Where are you? We are all going crazy."

"I am going to be where I can't bother anyone anymore." She said and I heard a click. She hung up. I parked my car and just tried to breath. I almost started crying, I can't believe I was losing her. I didn't know what the problem was. So I just drove back to Frank's. That's when I saw the note on his door saying he went over to Raven's to try to see if she knew anything. So I drove over there.

**Frank**

I decided after what happened yesterday, Faith might have went to Ravens. I hope she did. That way we could say she was safe. I knocked on the door, and she answered right away.

"Oh Frank. I thought you were my dad." She said laughing. "He's supposed to be coming by today along with my mom to pick me up to take me to my aunt's house. But we can hang till then. Come on in."

"Okay thanks." I said following her inside. "I was wondering if you have seen Faith. She ran off this morning, something about being a bother, and how she wanted Gerard to be with someone who could love him better."

"No I'm sorry Frankie. I could help you look if you want me too. I mean this has to be my fault. I told her before I told you about… you know…" She sighed.

"Hey don't blame yourself. We'll find her. It's not your fault." I said, really missing her. We stared at each other and it lead to a lot more. We ended up shutting ourselves in her bedroom for hours.

Finally when we both came out, a room of people was waiting. I saw her father, Mikey, and Gerard. They were all staring at us. I am pretty sure I turned bright red. Raven had looked like she just wanted to hide.

"Frank… your sisters missing, and you're here… sleeping with your girlfriend?" I heard Gerard say. I could tell he was pissed.

**Raven**

I was so glad that me and Frank had made up. We spent all day together. If you know what I mean…. When we went out of my room, I got so embarrassed. I saw my dad, Gerard, and Mikey. Mikey and Gerard had looked pissed. I really hope it wasn't at me.

"Frank… your sisters missing, and you're here… sleeping with your girlfriend?" Gerard said, and he sounded pissed.

"It's my fault, Gerard. Me and Frank broke up yesterday, and I called him here. He came over only to see if Faith was here. Then shit happened." I looked back at Frank. He mouthed the words 'Tell Gerard' So, I added "Gerard can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"Sure whats up?" He said as I led him into the kitchen.

"Gerard. Remember our night together? On Halloween? When we made a mistake?"

"Yeah…" He said softly.

"Well, I'm pregnant, and it's not Frank's." I whispered.

"You're Pregnant?!" He shouted.

"Hey lower the volume a bit. I didn't tell my dad yet, only you and Frank." I said panicking. Too late. Everyone heard him. My dad came in first, followed by everyone else. Frank being last.

"I'm sorry baby but did I just hear Gerard say your pregnant? Please tell me it's Frank's. No offense Gerard, but you're supposed to be with Faith."

"I am with Faith, sir. But apparently this is my fault… I'll take responsibility for my actions, and if it is my child, then I will do whatever I have to." Gerard said, and hung his head.

_The Next Day_

**Faith**

I had no idea where I was going, I just kept walking. I somehow ended up back in my neighborhood. I was passing my old house when I saw that the neighbors had sold. Standing outside of the house was a girl. She had long, vibrant red hair with bright purple highlights. She wore awesome jeans and a red top that had cut offs at the shoulders and continued down as sleeves. She also wore red converse. She looked amazing. Seeing as she was technically my neighbor, I went up to introduce myself.

"Excuse me, but I live next door, I'm Faith." I said and smiled.

"Angel." She said and nodded, noticing my pregnantness. "What idiot guy got you pregnant?"

"My… boyfriend" I said after a minute. Angel looked at me surprised.

"You look cold. Come on in." She said and led me inside. "You coming?"

"Sure.." I said and looked back at my old house and sighed. We went inside.

We talked for hours. We had a lot in common and got along great. It was perfect; I had made a new friend. We made plans to see each other the next day, and I walked outside, only to find Frankie and Gerard waiting for me. I freaked out, and tried to go back around Angel's house. Too late, they saw me.

"Faith Iero, what the fuck? You ran away, and didn't answer your god damn cell phone. Do you know how worried we've been?" I heard Frank yell. I just stared at him, turned around and walked away. I wasn't dealing with this. I just want to be happy, and he won't let me be.

**Angel**

I was waiting outside, just watching. Not sure of what to do, I just moved into my first house on my own. I decided just to people watch. Suddenly, a girl came up. She had long black hair with red and blonde in it. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and silver striped top, and a black vest. She was obviously pregnant.

"Excuse me, but I live next door, I'm Faith." She said as she smiled gently. She looked like she was nervous.

"Angel." I said and nodded, deciding to ask who got her pregnant, she looks no older than me and I'm 17. "What idiot guy got you pregnant?"

"My… boyfriend" She said after a minute, I looked surprised because it took her longer to answer. Maybe there was some relationship problems.

"You look cold. Come on in." I said and started heading inside. I paused and turned back to her. "You coming?"

"Sure..." She said and looked back at her house and sighed. We went inside.

We had a lot in common. Same type of music and a lot of the same television shows. We both loved to be random, and just have fun. It was amazing. Suddenly, I noticed the time and I had to update my latest fanfiction, so I made up some excuse and she went home. I sat back on my couch and I looked out my window. There appeared to be an argument going on. Faith was out there, and she was starting to walk away. She looked so sad, like she was just broken. I sighed as I saw her heading out to the woods behind my house. I got up to go and open my back door and yell for her to come in. She's pregnant and the cold and snowy weather would be horrible for her. I yelled for her to come in, and she listened.

"T…Thanks so much for this… I owe you Angel."

"Don't worry bout it girl, here is your room." I said turning on the light in my guest room. "Just make yourself at home, you can stay for as long as you need to." I said heading back downstairs to return to my fanfiction. I just started typing up Naruto fanfiction when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said looking at 3 guys standing by me. One was short, and looked a lot like Faith. He had the same hair colors as her, and highlighted the same way as her. The next was a tall guy who had light brown hair, glasses, and a Dawn of the Dead shirt on. He must be freezing, yet he's also really cute. The last was about in between them in height, and he wore all black. He had jet black hair that was the longest of the group. He had sort of a gothic emo look about him.

"Hi, I'm Frank. This is Mikey and Gerard. I saw my twin sister Faith come out of your house earlier, and I was wondering if you knew where she is going to now, or if you know why she ran away." I sighed, and was glad I knew the cute guys name now.

"Come on in." I said, taking my place back on the couch and shutting down my laptop. "Faith came by and introduced herself when she saw me outside, we talked to get to know eachother a bit, but that's all. She is upstairs if you want to talk to her. I offered her a place to stay because she's pregnant." I said and reopened my laptop and started typing. Gerard and Frank went upstairs, and Mikey stayed downstairs.

"Mikey,y ou aren't going up to see Faith?"

"Not my place." He said.

"Why not?"

"I got dragged here by Gerard and Frank. Frank's her brother, and Gerard's her boyfriend. She's just my best friend, but I don't want to get involved right now. I mean I love her, but she didn't run away because of me."

"Grab a seat then and explain to me why she ran away." I told him, I was sincerely curious. He sat next to me.

"Well, her problems started about 2 months ago when she found out she was 2 months pregnant. She didn't tell anyone right away though, besides her best friend at the time Raven. Then at her and Frank's birthday, my brother and Raven had stayed the night. All of them were drunk, and me and Ray and Bob went back to mine and Gerard's apartment. Next thing I know, Faith came over crying. So, when I talked to her… she explained how the night before was a disaster. She walked in on Raven sleeping with Gerard, and she somehow slept with Frank. Before I could really answer, Gerard came in and apologized to her. She took him back and they were fine till 2 days ago. We were having our Christmas Eve party, and she didn't speak to Gerard at all. She left early and said she was going to bed. We all woke up, and she was gone. No one knew what happened, except she left a note saying she was tired of being a bother, and that she wanted Gerard to be with someone who could love him better. We went to Raven's yesterday to try to find her, and it came out that Raven is pregnant. Since she and Frank also admitted to not being active, it came out to be Gerard's kid and that Raven had told my girlfriend Alicia, and Faith that she was pregnant with Gerard's kid before our Christmas Eve party. So she ran away because of it." Mikey explained, and sighed at the end of it all.

"That's pretty fucked up." I said after a few minutes, only to be sure he was done.

"It is. But Angel…"

"Yes?"

"You know you're very pretty." He said, smiling slightly.

"Why thank you…" I said and blushed. Mikey was very cute, too bad he has a girlfriend, he coulda been boyfriend material.

About 10 minutes later, me and Mikey were getting to know eachother, and that turned into a makeout session. I didn't know what time it was, but suddenly I heard someone go *ahem* and we broke apart and looked. Faith was pressed to Gerard by his arm, and Frank was behind them rubbing Faith's shoulder. I blushed and looked away.

"Mikey I thought you had a girlfriend." Gerard said.

"I do.." He said as he looked down.

"I thought someone said they were faithful in relationships." Gerard said and glared at his brother.

"I thought someone was the same way as well, but they slept with their best friends girlfriend." Mikey said and glared right back at Gerard. Faith looked pissed. She pushed Gerard off her, and started running at Mikey. Frank and Gerard grabbed Faith's arms.

"I'm gonna kill him." She yelled and Mikey hid behind me.

"No you're not, he may be a little bit bitchy right now, but he is still my brother. You can't kill him. Just settle, breath and relax and I might let you have a cigarette." Gerard said, and Faith relaxed.

"Fine. I won't kill him. Give me one." Faith looked at him.

"Give me a kiss first."

"Fine." She agreed and kissed him.

"There you go." He said and handed her one, and his lighter.

"Angel! Do you care if I smoke in here?" She asked, her mood a bit better.

"Not at all, go right ahead." I smiled, as she lit up. Me and Mikey looked at eachother.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around." I smiled at him.

"I guess so." He smiled back and hugged me goodbye, kissing my cheek as he pulled away. "Bye Angel."

"Bye" I said, slightly blushing.

**Mikey**

Gerard and Frank dragged me out of Angel's shortly after our kissing scene. I don't know I mean, sure I haven't been feeling the same about Alicia lately. I think it's cause I might still have feelings for the first girl I loved, Faith. I glanced over at her, walking with Gerard's arm around her and sighed. I shook my head. I did somewhat cheat on Alicia. Maybe it was time I broke up with her. I would love to give it a shot with Angel. I smiled goofily to myself.

_A few hours later_

We were all sitting around Faith and Frank's pool. Faith had fallen asleep on Gerard's lap. He petted her hair as she slept.

"Do you really like Angel, Mikey?" He asked me, and sighed.

"I think I do. I mean we talked and got to know each other, and we get along great. I mean sure we just met, but I think I want to try with her." I said after a few minutes.

"Don't do anything else with her until you clear everything up with Alicia. I hurt Faith in the way you will hurt Alicia. It isn't worth it, and plus if you claim to be Faith's best friend, you know it would destroy her to see one of the only few friends she has outside us guys hurt because you cheated on her. If you want to, just break up with her. It's much easier. But do it in person. Be nice and gentle about it. Try to not worry about it." Gerard said, I could tell he meant it.

I sighed and got up, and just walked home. I didn't know what I wanted to do. Did I want to stay with Alicia even though I was unhappy, or try something new with Angel. I knew what I wanted, and went over to Alicia's apartment.

"Look Alicia… I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. It isn't working out. I would love to still be friends, if you want to be. But for now, I'll just go." I said to her, and left her apartment.

**"Before The Storm"**  
**(Miley Cyrus feat. Jonas Brothers)**

I know this isnt what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are

_[Nick:]_  
We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I dont want to lose her,  
I dont want to let her go.

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Miley:]_  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

_[Nick:]_  
Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

_[Nick:]_  
And with every strike of lightning

_[Miley:]_  
Comes a memory that lasts

_[Miley:]_  
Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

_[Miley:]_  
Maybe I should give up

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Miley:]_  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

_[Nick:]_  
Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

_[Miley:]_  
Trying to keep the light from going in

_[Miley:]_  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

_[Chorus:]_  
Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

**A/N: Okay, so I know people are going to hate me for picking a Miley Cyrus song, it just kind of fit to explain both sides of Mikey's and Alicia's breakup. Angel is based off of a friend I have on here/real life check her out… NoLessThan3 **** I also have a link in my profile for my new facebook page. Check it out. For now, peace 3 xoxo HD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so here is Chapter 8. The idea for this came from a mixture of a friend and the alternate reality I create in my head. Enjoy.**

_5 months later_

Faith

I haven't run away since that Christmas day. Gerard and I have worked things out. It was May of my senior year, but I ended up dropping out, against Frank's wishes. I didn't care; school has nothing for me except for bullies and horrible memories. Gerard didn't approve of me dropping out either, but if I ever decided to go back, I could go and get my GED from somewhere. I lay in bed, and looked over at my phone for the time. 11:00 am. Frankie had already left for the day and wouldn't be back until 4 because the idiot got another detention. I figured I would call Gerard and see if he was coming over yet. He usually switches between me and Raven. I still can't believe the idiot got the bitch pregnant, but I know he loves me… well at least I think he does. I hope he does. I mean I'm not jealous or anything. Aw who cares… I am jealous. He is MY boyfriend. Not hers. She can't just up and take him away from me like this. I was starting to shake again. Suddenly I felt a huge knot in my stomach and immense pain. I grabbed my phone and called Frank, seeing as he took our car. He answered right away.

"Hey Fai what's going on?" Frank asked.

"Frank Iero! You get off that phone right now." I heard his teacher say in the background.

"Get the fuck away. This is Faith Iero on the phone. She is more important than this class. Now what's going on Fai?" He said and I laughed.

"I'm in pain. Can you please come pick me up? I think I might be having the baby." I yelled into the phone as I felt more pain.

"Yeah. I'm on my way. Later losers." Frank said and yelled out to the class. "Okay Fai, I'm just getting in the car. I will be home in 5. Call Gerard. I'll see you soon."

I called Gerard, and he said he would meet me and Frank at the hospital. I wonder why he didn't even come by this morning. I sighed shrugging it off and Frank ran in and pulled me out to the car. As soon as we got to the hospital, they checked to see if I was just having contractions or had gone into labor. I had gone into labor, and they rushed me off to a room and got me set up for giving birth. After about 4 hours of labor, at 3:48 PM,I had my baby boy, and we named him Lucifer Gerard Iero/Way. He was beautiful. Gerard held him after me and Frank held him after Gerard. I looked at my baby and almost started crying. After a few minutes, a nurse took him away, and Gerard said he would be back shortly. I wondered where he was going but he kissed my head and messed up my hair and left. I laid down, and talked to Frank.

"He is really cute Fai."

"Thanks Frankie." I smiled. I agreed with him, Lucifer was really cute.

"Do you know where Gerard is?" I sighed, looking at the door.

"He's probably just checking the results with Raven, he loves you Fai, but he does have to own up to his mistakes. Sure, he made a big one, and I am never going to forgive him for it, but he is at least owning up to it." Frankie looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He was right, at least Gerard didn't knock her up than leave her alone with it. Thank god he didn't leave me alone either. Gerard is going to be a good dad. I smiled at the thought.

Raven

I sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come back to do my ultra sound. Gerard ran in, smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked him, glad to see him in a good mood for once.

"Faith had her kid." He said smiling.

"Awwwwwwwe boy or girl?" I asked, really happy for him.

"A boy, she named him Lucifer Gerard Iero-Way." He replied, looking like he could die of happiness.

"I'm really happy for you." I hugged him, and the doctor came in to do the ultrasound.

It took a few minutes to set up the machine, and get me ready for the ultrasound. Once started, we were watching the screen, and nothing was coming up. I looked at Gerard worried. He squeezed my hand. I hope everything's okay.

"I..I'm sorry Raven… but it seems you have had a miscarriage…" The doctor said and left.

I started crying and clung to Gerard. He held me and let me cry. I think I heard him cry too. We decided to go to Faith and Frank.

Faith

A few minutes later, Gerard came back in, with his arm around a crying Raven, and he looked pretty upset himself.

"Ravey… what's wrong?" Frank got up and ran over to her side. Gerard reluctantly let go of her. I tried not to be jealous.

"I…. I… I had a miscarriage…" Raven said, letting go of Frank and crying into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Frank came over and sat by me to make sure I didn't commit a murder.

I watched in horror as my boyfriend whispered comforting words to Raven. It wasn't fair. I had him first, he is mine. I wanted just to cry, and Frank pulled me to him and hugged me.

"It's okay Fai, she's upset and so is he." Frank whispered and kissed my cheek. "I love you sis."

"I love you to bro." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back. I'm glad I had my twin. He knows what's best for me. Raven went home, and Frank took her. Gerard stayed with me, but was still slightly depressed when the nurse came in and told me I could take Lucifer home within the next few days.

_Time Skip: 7 months later_

I was really enjoying taking care of Lucifer. It just sucked that Frank and Raven's relationship grew stronger, as mine and Gerard's fell apart. Angel was there for me constantly, and let me and Gerard have a night to ourselves tonight. I brought Lucifer over to her house so she could babysit without getting in the way of Raven and Frank. She was starting to get better, but she and Gerard had gotten really close. When he left me, and Frank came home, he went to see her. I was really getting jealous, but anymore he came by less and less. He doesn't even say he loves me anymore. I kissed Lucifer goodnight and handed him off to Angel.

"You look amazing. Have fun, I'll take good care of Lucifer." She said holding him.

"Thanks. I hope me and Gerard can patch things up tonight. I really miss him." I sighed, playing with Lucifer's hand.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. He loves you. Now go, don't be late." She said giving me a one armed hug and smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick him up at about 11 or 12 tonight. Okay?"

"Okay, he will be fine. Go." She laughed.

"Okay, bye Angel."

"Bye Fai." She said shutting her door. I walked over to Gerard's, and we talked, leading to somewhere I didn't expect.

Gerard

I opened the door and let Faith in. She said she wanted to talk tonight, which I was fine with, we haven't been close lately, and I missed it.

"What's up Little Fai?" I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder. She shrugged me off.

"We aren't close anymore Gerard. And I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you to stay with me because you feel like you have too." She sighed and didn't even look at me. I felt horrible, have I really hurt her this bad?

"Faith... You know I love you. Please… look at me. I have to help Raven get through this. It's my fault she's in this position. It's my fault for everything."

"You know what Gerard… You are right. It's your fault. It's your fault that I don't know if I love you anymore. And I may still feel strongly for you, but until you decide who you want to be with, and who you want in your life, I can't be with you. I'm sorry Gerard. But, for now… Goodbye." She said and left me alone standing there. I didn't understand what had happened. _You know what happened you idiot. You hurt the one you love because of your stupid pride. _I had to fix this, but I didn't know how. I just knew that I lost her, possibly for good.

Faith

I decided to go out for a few drinks to calm my nerves. I went to the nearest bar and ordered my favorite, Tequila. Suddenly, someone came up and sat next to me.

"Someone as cute as you shouldn't be drinking alone." He said and sat next to me.

"Well I guess I shouldn't" I said laughing. We talked for hours, ordering drink after drink. His name was Bert, and we got along great. He gave me his number, and the bartender was nice enough to call Frank for me at 2 am.

Bert waited outside for Frankie with me. As he pulled up, Bert kissed me goodbye and I smiled and blushed. I waved bye to him and got into the car with Frankie, not even able to walk straight.

"Who was he Faith? Why did you stay out this late? Where's Gerard?" Frank asked me, but I couldn't even comprehend any of it. The last thing I remember seeing was Frank's disappointed face, and then blackness.

Gerard

It was a couple hours later, and I had locked myself in my room and just lay on my bed. I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Mikey. Mikey came in a number of times to try to get me to talk. I wasn't speaking to him at all, or anyone for that matter. I lost the one I loved. I didn't even want to be alive anymore. I stayed in my bed for god knows how long before I saw it was dark outside. I went into my bathroom, not even conscious about what I was doing, but once it happened I knew I did it. I pulled out a razor from the drawer that was buried away, I drug it slowly across my skin, feeling nothing but the pain. I watched as the red from my blood trickled out of my wrist. It felt comforting. I fell asleep holding the blade on the bathroom floor.

_Time Skip: 5 months later_

Faith

It was Lucifer's first birthday, and I had started dating Bert. He wasn't Gerard, but he was definitely fun to be with. I was trying to hang something up on the ceiling because Lucifer's friends from Daycare and some other moms were coming over. Bert picked me up and I was able to hang the decorations on the ceiling. I smiled and as he sat me down, I kissed him.

"Someone's happy today, but someone else is awake." Frankie came in, carrying Lucifer. I smiled and went over to hold my son.

"Thanks for getting him Frankie. Happy birthday, Lucifer." I smiled down at him, and he laughed. It was so cute. I went to get his food to feed him, and after I fed him, I carried him back out to the living room. Bert was sitting on the couch with Frankie. I'm glad they got along so well.

"Frankie! I think Lucifer wants to see his favorite uncle."

"Want to go out with Bert for a little bit?" he asked me smiling.

"Yes, we will be back in an hour I promise." Kissing Lucifer on the forehead and Frankie on the cheek, I left with Bert.

We walked back to his house, and put in a movie. He put in one of my all-time favorites, Stay Alive. It was awesome. About half way through the movie, though, we stopped paying attention, and started a full blown make out session. It started to escalate into more, and I broke apart from Bert.

"N..not now." I whispered.

"Why the hell not?" He seemed annoyed.

"I'm not ready yet Bert… can't we just watch the movie?" I begged, not wanting to piss him off. You see, when he got pissed he got violent. He never actually hit me, but he hit the walls and threatened me.

"Fuck.." He swore loudly. "Let me guess Faith, I'm not as good as Gerard for you. I'm not good enough am I? Or are you still sleeping with Gerard behind my back? Are you? Tell me you stupid slut." Bert yelled. I backed away and didn't answer.

"I knew it. You are cheating on me with him." He yelled at me. I didn't know what happened until I was on the ground, and my nose was bleeding. He punched me, and then kicked my side and walked out. I forced myself up, and waited till I was sure he was gone to make my way home.

By the time I walked in the door, my nose had already stopped bleeding, but my arm was covered in blood and the other was holding my side. I tried to sneak up to mine and Frankie's room without him seeing, but I failed.

"Woah Fai! What happened?" I heard Frankie say, as Angel gasped, from the Living Room as I made my way upstairs. I guess he handed Lucifer to her as he followed me upstairs.

"Nothing." I said and pulled a towel out of the closet and went into the bathroom and started to clean off my arm and face from the blood.

"Something sure as hell did. You are covered In blood and limping and you were gripping your side. Let me see your side." Frankie said.

"Fine." I sighed, but I wasn't telling him how any of it happened. I lifted up my shirt where Bert had kicked me, and saw a bruise.

"What happened? Tell me now." Frank sighed.

"I fell… I left Bert's because he had some errands to run and I fell about half way home." I lied, I could tell Frankie didn't believe me, but he didn't press the matter.

"Okay…. But get ready, okay? Mikey and Gerard are on their way over and the other parents will be arriving soon." He told me.

"Yes mom." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh shut it." Frankie laughed and playfully hit my arm. He left to let me get ready. I went into our room and pulled out my red tights, black tutu skirt, black shirt that had a red skull on it, and a red long sleeved under shirt, and my combat boots. I changed and did my hair and makeup. It took me about an hour and I went down stairs and heard Frank playing guitar and Gerard singing to one of my favorite songs, Romeo and Juliet by The Killers. I had to join in.

_**POV shift to 3**__**rd**__** Person**_

**Gerard: **A love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made  
He finds the street light, steps out of the shade  
'n' says something like, "You and me babe, how about it?"

**Faith: **Juliet says, "Hey it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
He's underneath the window, she's singing, 'Hey la, my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that'  
Anyway, what you gonna do about it?

**Gerard: **Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start,  
And I bet, then you exploded in my heart,  
And I forget, I forget, the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame,  
Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same,  
And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?

**Faith**: You can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah  
Now you just say, "Oh Romeo, yeah, you know I used to have a scene with him"

**Gerard: **Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
I said "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die"  
And there's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

**Faith**: I can't do the talks, like they talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you  
I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you

**Gerard: **And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
And all I do is keep the beat, 'n the band company  
And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet, I'd do the stars with you, anytime

Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
I said "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die"  
And there's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

**Gerard & Faith: **And a love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade,  
Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made  
He finds a convenient street light, steps out of the shade  
'n' says something like, "You and me babe, how about it?"

_Gerard's POV_

I was singing to Lucifer while Frank played guitar, and the song Frank wanted to play was on me and Faith used to sing all the time. I wasn't sure how I felt, but I sang it anyway. I was finishing up my first line when I suddenly heard Faith's voice join in and sang her part. After we finished the song, I looked down at Faith and saw her smiling up at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled down at her, almost crying. She was still just as beautiful as the day I met her. I couldn't really help myself at this point, she was the girl I loved, and I would wait for her for an eternity if I have to. I picked her up, and my lips met hers and I kissed her with every ounce of love I had for her, and she kissed me back. I didn't hear anything until I heard an old friend of mine, Bert yell out:

"What the hell is going on here?"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but I will be working on Chapter 9 liiiike now xD So I apologize for adding in Bert from The Used as an evil guy, but I love The Used and Bert okay? They are my 3****rd**** favorite band. So No hate okay? xoHD**


End file.
